443
Peter tries to convince Natalie that Angelique is the witch. Nathan has Noah attack Millicent with Barnabas' cane, so he can come to her aid. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one woman on an uncertain and frightening journey to the past, back to the year 1795. When one man has discovered a secret, which if he uses it properly, will give him all the power he wants over the Collins family. Nathan Forbes is sitting in his room, looking at Barnabas Collins' cane. Noah Gifford enters, and is concerned. A fisherman has found Maude Browning's body down at the point, and Noah wants the $50 that Nathan owes him for helping him so he can leave town. Nathan says if he stays another day, he'll give him $100. He has a plan to give the Collins family a little excitement. The Collinsport Strangler is going to strike again. Act I Noah says he wants nothing to do with Nathan's deal. Noah again demands his money: $35 for getting rid of the body, and $15 for getting a fan out of the Old House. Nathan offers Noah a permanent position, for $30 per month, but Noah says Nathan doesn't have that kind of money with his income. Nathan tells him he is about to marry Millicent Collins and offers him $10 to seal the deal. Noah gives him the fan he stole from the Old House. Nathan takes it and writes a note on it, and tells Noah to take it to Collinwood and say the fan is for Millicent Collins. Act II At Collinwood, a maid gives Millicent the fan that was delivered to the house by a short man. Millicent says the fan can't be for her as she does not use fans because they cause drafts. The fan must be for Josette, but the maid reminds her that Josette is dead. When Millicent opens the fan, she sees the note on the fan: "Meet Me in Garden. Eight. B." She believes it is from her cousin Barnabas. She talks about how he will avenge her honor at last. She goes to a drawer in the drawing room and takes out a case with dueling pistols. Natalie du Prés comes to the drawing room and asks why she has the pistols. She says she will be giving them to Barnabas. Natalie tells Millicent that Barnabas is dead. Millicent claims she saw him last week. Millicent shows her the fan with the note and she recognizes that the fan belonged to Josette. Natalie tells Millicent it is admirable that she desires to be proper but it is not proper for a young lady to meet a gentleman at night, even a cousin. Natalie thinks she has talked Millicent out of going. Natalie respects Millicent for not going and will be her confidante. There is a knock at the front door and the maid answers it. It is Peter Bradford saying he must see the Countess du Prés. He tells Natalie that he has a letter from the Reverend Trask that proves Victoria Winters is innocent. Act III Natalie asks Peter why he hasn't shown the note to the authorities. Peter says the authorities wanted to know why Trask gave the note to him and did not go to the authorities himself. Peter reminds Natalie of Ben's testimony that Angelique is the witch and asks her to name the one person who benefited from the witchcraft. Natalie begins to suspect Peter might be correct and compares the note's handwriting with a note she has that was from Trask. The handwriting is the same. She tells Peter he has to go to Salem and find Trask. Act IV That evening, even though there is a storm coming, Millicent gets the dueling pistols and goes out to the garden. As she arrives, Nathan and Noah are waiting, Noah wearing a cloak like Barnabas'. He gives Noah a mask to wear and Barnabas' cane. He gives him gloves to hide the fact he doesn't have Barnabas' ring. When Millicent shows up, Noah sneaks up behind her and puts the cane to her throat. Millicent tries to scream, but the scream is stifled. Memorable quotes : Millicent: I do not choose to have admirers, that would be most common. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Natalie du Prés * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Craig Slocum as Noah Gifford * Charlotte Fairchild as Maid (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * Nathan owes Noah $50, and offers him $30 a month to work for him. For comparison purposes, it is estimated that $50 in 1796 would be worth a little less than $1,000 in 2013 dollars. * TIMELINE: It was the "other night" when Nathan helped Reverend Trask get rid of Maude's body. It was either last week or two weeks ago when Millicent saw Barnabas, she's not sure. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 443 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 443 - Fan ClubCategory:Dark Shadows episodes